Blood on The Dance Floor!
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruto faces with an overwhelming challenge pushes his body pass the human limits. With the corrosive and malignant chakra of Kyuubi pushing through his strained chakra pathways he is painfully fused with pieces of 4 powerful people, 2 of said people being his parents. May I present to you Naruto, Titaness of Death, child of Kami, Izanami, Hera, and Isis.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's TTJOD here with my new fic Blood on The Dance Floor. Naruko is Death, Power, and Beauty incarnate. The beast form was a reaction to the many different circumstances, I'll most likely come up with a better beast form latter. For those of you who wish to discuss with others about The Cold Uzumaki I have created a forum for guys and gals. It's linked to my profile.**

 **Chapter 1**

On a misty bride two groups could be seen squaring off. On one side was a group of armed thugs, Momochi Zabuza, Raiga, Rokushi Aoi, and Kenshin Kimimaru. The last one was a lesser known Iwa missing nin who was a follower of the crazy religion that worshiped the demon god Jashin. On the other side was a group of 17 people, 16 of them wearing headbands declaring them as Konoha Shinobi. This group was four separate teams all on one joint mission. The first of the four teams were the original team that was supposed to be doing the mission. This group included a 13 year old girl with bright bubblegum pink hair, fair skin, and bright green eyes. She had about as much curves as a cardboard box, and was a fan-girl. Next we have a 13 year old boy with dark spiky black/blue hair shaped like a duck's rear end, pale skin and at the moment red eyes with two black comma surrounding his round pupil. Then we have a 13 year old boy with spiky blonde hair shaped like a mop, tan skin, ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each side of his face. Lastly we have the sensei a man with gravity defying white hair, one black eyes and one red eyes with three commas surrounding his pupil, and pale skin. These four were; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi.

The next group consisted of a boy in a large grey overcoat, a boy with a white dog, and a girl with pale eyes. They had a woman with black wavy hair, exotic red eyes, and pale skin as their sensei. This group was team eight consisting of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Yuhi Kurenai. The next group was the experienced team nine consisting of Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Higarashi Ten-Ten and Maito Gai. Next team was team ten consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Sarutobi Asuma. The man hiding behind this group was Tazuna and he was the person they were protecting for the other group. This mission was originally supposed to be just team seven's mission, but the Hokage had decided to make it a joint mission at the last second for some unknown reason. The mission had started off as nothing they couldn't handle but had quickly transformed into this ugly situation. Now not only were they all tired from defeating some weaklings, but now they were sitting ducks. Gai had both his legs broken, along with one of his arms. Lee was knocked unconscious and everyone was else was running low on chakra.

Naruto growling struggled to take a step forward, forcing his chakra into his already straining chakra pathways. He made it even worse when he started to push the corrosive chakra of Kyuubi into his pathways. He wasn't going to let the only woman who had not laughed at him for his choice of clothing, or the way he acted behind his stupid mask die because of a stupid mission. He didn't know it but this entire situation and his life was being watched by a council of higher beings, made up of gods, titans, primordials, demons, devils, angels, and many others. Most of these beings were faded out but four specific figures were visible and all four were very powerful, very feared women. The first had long silver hair that spiked out everywhere. She had pale skin, that seemed to shine in the light. Her eyes were this stunning shade of blue, that could put the ocean and the sky to shame. She was dressed in a regal white kimono that seemed to be made of the very light itself. She had the perfect frame as she wasn't too top heavy, nor too bottom heavy. The next woman had long flowing black hair, gorgeous golden brown skin, and shining hazel eyes. She was dressed in a regal white robe with a golden headdress, with a golden ankh around her neck. The next woman had long flowing earthly brown hair, pale skin, and glowing golden eyes. She was dressed in a pink version of a woman's toga. The last of the four women had long flowing silver hair, looking very soft. Her skin was pale, almost to the point of being white, but was gorgeous. She had four pair of eyes, all four being a deep sea green. She also had four arms that were crossed under her chest. She was dressed in a pitch black kimono that seemed to be have both aspects of life and death woven into it. These four women were Kami, Isis, Hera, and Izanami.

All four looking at the current battle closed their eyes and said "It has been decided."

Kami opening her eyes said "We have deemed that it was the wrong decision to seal such a dark and evil version of Kurama into him and take away both of his parents as punishment for said sealing."

Isis opening her eyes aid "Nothing can be changed about that decision, as it would cause too many problems to fix."

Hera opening her eyes said "We have come up with a solution though. We need Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato and Otsutsuki Kaguya brought before us."

All four souls appeared in front of them and bowed, well Kaguya who was in chains was forced to her knees. Izanami looking at the four souls said "Our solution to the problem is for the four of you to give 25% of your souls to us. We will take these partial souls and fuse them with Naruto's soul."

Kami spotting the widening eyes of the four souls said "The souls will be bound together with the blood and genetic material of myself, Isis-san, Hera-san, Izanami-san and the powerful she-devil Lucifer."

Isis spotting the shock in everyone's eyes said "This will transform him into a primordial, painfully sadly."

Hera smiling said "When the transformation is over a new primordial will be born. This primordial will be in a mortal form, granted a near indestructible, and very powerful mortal form, but still mortal form."

Izanami smiling fondly said "He will gain total dominion over Death, Nature, Angels and Blood. This will make him the combined child of all four of us."

Kami smiling with joy said "This will allow us to each bless him with a power from one of our normal councils. For instance I myself plan on giving him the infinite arm ability of the extinct Jigen clan."

Isis smiling said "I'm going to give my baby the power of that lazy dragon Slifer."

Hera laughing said "The power of disfigured but loyal son Hesphaestus."

Izanami giggling said "That poor little wolf forced to bring the end of the Norse gods. Fenrir."

Kami then snapped her fingers and chunks of soul from the four being was torn from them, and being surrounded by blood, sweat, tears, and hair. It then vanished in a bright flash.

Down on the bridge Naruto's eyes widened when he felt searing pain start to surge through his body. He letting go of all of his chakra, didn't know it but the dismissing of Kyuubi's dark chakra, had sent a backlash wave that made the enemy move back. Naruto was then covered in a bright light, and everyone felt their eyes widen when a ton of chakra started being felt. Everyone flinched hearing loud screaming coming from the light, that sounded like Naruto, until it got higher pitched and started to sound like a female screaming. Everyone blinked when the scream started to sound like five separate being screaming in agony.

The light then started to grow in size, until it was taking up a good portion of the bridge. A massive roar was then heard from within the light. The light then vanished and everyone shit their pants. Towering above the bridge, with some of it's body hanging off of the bridge was a down right massive and terrifying monster. It had a massive head shaped like a dragon's head. It had five massive eyes, and what made the beast terrifying was that all two of it's eyes were the Hyuga Byakugan, two were the Uchiha Sharingan, while the last eye was the legendary Rinnegan. It had a massive upper body, that had huge human like breast. It instead of having two arms, had 10 pairs of arms. The hands were massive and some of them even had mouths on them. It had six pairs of white snow angelic like wings behind it. It had a pair of massive legs to go with the massive arms, and it's feet were large and clawed. Flailing behind it were 10 massive spiked tails. The beast had pure white skin, not a lick of color could be seen on it's body. The creature then letting out another roar, started to look around.

It's eyes landing on the teams from Konoha, looked them over. It's eyes then moving to the enemies, focused on them. Quicker than anyone could blink one of the creature's massive hands was brought down on half of the army, obliterating or eating all life under it. It's mouth then shot out a giant green fireball at one of the boats. An explosion rocked the bridge, but the creature didn't even move as it started to slaughter the enemy. To the Konoha shinobi who were old enough it was like the Kyuubi attack years back, but worse. To the younger members it was like watching a vengeful god strike down all that opposed it. Sasuke, Neji and Hinata were shocked that the creature had their bloodlines. Suddenly the bridge stopped shaking and all could see why. The beast had just killed the last opponent. There was bodies everywhere and the weapons of Zabuza, Raiga, Aoi, and Kenshin could be seen abandoned on the bridge. The beast then roaring in victory, was once again consumed by the bright light.

The light died down a lot quicker this time and revealed something that shocked everyone. Standing there was what looked like a Amazon warrior princess or a goddess. Standing at a staggering 6 feet 10 inches was a woman with long dark pink hair, with blonde highlights. From her forehead two thick silver horns could be seen. She had three eyes, that were glazed over at the moment, but you could see the signature pale eyes of the Hyuga in the right eye, the signature onyx eyes of the Uchiha in the left eye. The third eye was a sky blue. Her lips were plump and very kissable, as her mouth was ajar at the moment revealing deadly sharp teeth, capable of ripping flesh apart. She had a strong lean neck. This lead to a pair of 32 D-cup breast. Her stomach was flat yet toned. Her waist was slim, that lead to wide hips and a juicy ass. She had long legs that stopped at her perfect feet. Did I forget to mention that she was naked as the day she was born, beside the headband wrapped around her right arm.

Her skin was dark golden brown. Her nipples were light brown. Her clean shaven pussy was just as light as her nipples. What made a few of them gain wide eyes was the large 15 inch long 4 inch wide appendage hanging above her pussy. A pair of golf ball sized testicles appeared above her pussy. The scary part was that she wasn't even full erect. Hell she was only slightly erect. Kakashi pulling out a kunai slowly approached the girl. Her eyes then gained clarity and she screamed out at the top of her lungs. The reason why, well the 2 pair of arms bursting from her sides or the large ice covered angel wings bursting from her back. She then spotting Kakashi tried to walk over to him. She stumbling as she was starting to black out whispered " _I told you I'd save the day sensei!_ "

Kakashi hearing her call him sensei instantly felt his jaw drop as this goddess given human form was Naruto. He shaking his head of the many dirty thoughts that came to his mind caught her and said "Good job. Get some rest."

He then putting her arm around his shoulder said "Everyone let's get back to Tazuna's home and rest as we have just pulled off the miracle victory."

Everyone nodding either helped Kakashi, carried Gai, carried Lee or limped to Tazuna's home. Kurenai had to warn Kiba several times that if he groped or did anything perverted to the unconscious woman he was helping Kakashi carry she was going to turn him into a woman the hard way.

Review or be forced to watch titanic with a theater full of pregnant hormonal women.


	2. Chapter 2:Visions of a Future

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 2nd chapter of Blood on the Dancefloor. It's just the return to the village and some small talk. I need you guys to check out Phantom Plasma Dragon's story that is the combined work of us. It's called Naruto the Phantom Dragon. Also check out Secrets Of The Heart by Phantom Plasma Dragon and Yours Truly.**

 **TTJOD "Yo Lee do the disclaimer and I promise to hook ya up with Sakura!"**

 **Lee "Yosh! Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom doesn't own Naruto because if he did I'd be with lovely Sakura. All of you lawyers be gone with your unyouthful acts. Of you do not I will run across the world using only my fingers. Of I cannot do that I will-!?"**

 **TTJOD holding Mjolnir over a knocked out Lee with an twitching eyebrow said "I knew I should've got Kakashi or Neji to do the disclaimer"**

 **Chapter 2**

Four days later and Naruto would shoot up in her bed with an aching headache. She looking around instantly winced as her brain was assaulted with multiple images. She moving her hands to her face, winced when even more images assaulted her head. She shaking her head weakly cried out "Help."

The door opened up and in walked Kurenai with a worried look on her face. Kurenai sitting down beside Naruto asked "Are you alright?"

Naruto shaking her head no said "My head hurts so much right now Kurenai."

Kurenai hearing this gently moved her hands away from her face. She spotting two of her three doujutsu active said "Naruto-kun stop channeling chakra to your eyes for me."

Naruto doing so almost instantly felt better. She sighing in relief said "Thank you so much Kurenai."

Kurenai eye smiling said "It's me that should be thanking you Naruto-kun, after all if it weren't for your actions on the bridge we would all be dead or worse."

Naruto smiling said "It's nothing Kurenai-sensei."

She giggling said "Well thank you anyway. Now you need to see something. It's gonna shock you so."

She then got up and left the room making Naruto wonder what was about to happen. She then came back in the room with a mirror. She gently handing it Naruto wondered how Naruto was going to take her new appearance. Naruto gently taking the mirror looked in and instantly screamed. She touching her face with her free hand quickly moved over her eyes, mouth, and nose. She then standing up, didn't know that she was still naked as the day he was born. Kurenai noticed though, and turned her head quickly, with a blush staining her cheeks. Naruto dropping the mirror, then screamed even louder, this one almost sounding like a sonic screech. Kurenai hearing the scream stood to her feet and pulled the panicking and quickly loosing control of her emotions Naruto into a caring hug, trying to ignore the 15 inch stick poking her in the stomach. Kurenai feeling tears fall on her shoulder quickly said "It's alright Naruto. Everything is going to be alright."

Naruto wrapping his arms around Kurenai sobbed loudly into her and asked "How is this alright. I've been changed into a freak."

Kurenai hearing the distress in her voice said "No you are not a freak, you're a wonder."

Naruto sobbing into Kurenai's shoulder was about to proclaim that she was a freak not a wonder, when suddenly all three of her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision of a future. She was witnessing herself laying on a hospital table with her legs in stir ups. She looked disheveled, as her hair was laying flat to her head stuck with sweat. He could see doctors and nurses all around her. She looking to the left could see Kurenai standing and holding her hand with a worried look on her face. She could see on her finger a golden band indicating that she was married. She then heard a doctor say "Just a little more Hokage-sama. I can see the head."

Naruto blinked hearing herself scream "In the name of all that is good and sweet hurry the hell up baby."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard Kurenai say "Honey you can't rush our baby girl."

Naruto turning to Kurenai with a powerful glare said "Don't you honey me, this is all your fault. I told you we should wear protection, but no you told me that the anti-pregnancy jutsu would work."

She then returned to real time. She smiling pulled away from the hug and said "You're right Kurenai I'm a wonder."

Kurenai hearing this blinked and said "Funny I thought it would take much longer to calm you down."

Naruto giggled and then realized that she was naked. Blushing she asked "Kurenai-sensei are there any clothes for me?"

Kurenai nodding said "You'll have to wear one of my bras, but other clothes have been either found or made for you."

Naruto nodding blinked when Kurenai turned to the door and said "Ino, Ten-Ten you can bring the clothes in and help me get him dressed."

Naruto tilting her head asked "Why would I need help getting dressed?"

Kurenai turning to her said "Well you have four arms and much taller then you were before, thus you might struggled to dress yourself."

Naruto blinking looked down at her arms and realized just how much taller then Kurenai she was now. She laughing nervously said "You're right Kurenai-sensei." She then blinked when Ino and Ten-Ten came in with clothes.

An hour later and Naruto walked out of the bedroom she was sleeping in looking like what she was now. She looked like a goddess, a princess or Amazonian warrior. She was dressed in a white tank top, that had the kanji for love on the back. Around her waist was her headband. An she had on a pair of tight black pants, that had Ino and Ten-Ten questioning if they liked girls like that. Kurenai herself wanted to lick Naruto from her head to her toes, and cuddle with her after making love for 3 days. Naruto was about to thank Ino, when once again a vision entered her mind. She witnessed himself thanking Ino, and that leading to the two of them going at it like animals in her room back in Konoha. This would lead to Ino getting pregnant with her child, and then her having twins. Shaking her head she blushed and said "Thank all of you."

Ten-Ten blushing said "You're welcome. I mean you did save our lives and everything."

Naruto smiling at Ten-Ten said "I know but you didn't have to help me. For that I am eternally grateful."

Kurenai smiling said "You're welcome Naruto. Now come on everyone is waiting for us at the bridge."

Naruto nodding followed Kurenai to the bridge, trying to get used to her new body. When they arrived at the bridge Naruto blinked spotting the brooding Sasuke, being fawned over by Sakura who was trying to give him all of the credit for the mission. Thankfully no one was even listening to her. Lee was doing push ups, Gai was cheering him on. Neji was trying to ignore both of the green nuts, Kiba was talking to Akamaru who was ignoring him like usual. Hinata was blushing and stuttering like usual, Shino was talking to a cricket, Shikamaru was sleep walking, Chouji was eating out of a bag of chips, Asuma was smoking a cigarette and Kakashi was reading his book. This made Naruto sweat drop as Kakashi would never change his ways. All of them spotting him smiled, blushed or glared. She smiling back said "Hi guys."

She blinked when Kakashi wrapped an arm around her and said "There's my most powerful student. Once we get back to the village get ready for some intense one on one training with me."

Naruto blinked asked "What about Sakura and Sasuke?"

Kakashi blinking asked "Who and Who?"

Naruto sweat dropped and got Kakashi off of her. She then blinked when Lee appeared in front of her on one knee with hearts in his eyes. Lee then smiling brightly at her said "Naruto-chan allow me to share my flames of youth with you."

Naruto instantly snatched her hand away and said "No thank you Lee, Sakura would love for you to share your flames of youth with her though."

Sakura who had just been about to march over to her, blanched hearing this. Lee turning to Sakura smiled brightly and said "YOSH. Sakura-chan I will share my flames of youth with you, and then you will be filled to the brim with youth."

Sakura hearing this screamed and ran behind Sasuke who was actually laughing at what had just happened. Naruto hiding behind Kurenai shivered and said "Dear Kami I've never heard such a horrifying sentence in my entire life. Not even when Ayame-chan informed me that Ichiraku ramen stand was closing a week so that her and the old man could go on vacation."

Everyone including Inari sweat dropped hearing this. Naruto then shaking her head walked over to Inari and gave him a tight hug. Inari smiling asked "When will be back Nee-chan?"

Naruto smiling said "I have no clue. Depends on when the old man gives me some vacation time."

Inari hearing this nodded and said "Stay safe."

Naruto giggling said "That's my line squirt."

She putting Inari down turned and walked off with his team, never noticing how almost all of the eyes of the villagers were glued to his ass. Tsunami licking her lips asked "I wonder if I could hire her to clean my pipes?"

Tazuna hearing this gained wide eyes and turned to Tsunami who asked "What just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I don't want to get some?"

Inari hearing this asked "Get some what?"

When he asked this every single male on the bridge got the fuck out of dodge. Hell Tazuna jumped over the side of the bridge saying "It's high time I caught some fish with my bare hands." All of the females of the village rolled their eyes as the males were cowards.

Naruto walking beside Kurenai and Ino was trying very hard not to feel weird as Hinata was staring at her, and she could now tell that the shy Hyuga girl had a crush on her. Naruto blinked when Ino asked "Naruto what do you do in your free time?"

Naruto smiling gently said "I do a lot in my free time Ino-chan. For instance when I get time off I rescue the old man for the paperwork for an hour or two. Afterwards I track that Konohamaru and help him with his ninja skills by playing ninja, sometimes I even help him with something he may be having trouble with. Next I visit the Ichiraku ramen stand, usually for an early lunch, or late breakfast, and talk to Ayame-chan and old man Teuchi. Then I head to the orphanage to play with the kids and read them stories."

She smiling brightly said "Just last week I told them the story of the 3 sannin. This adorable 5 year old girl was in trance listening to me tell the story."

Ten-Ten hearing this asked "How do you know the story of the 3 sannin?"

Naruto was about to answer when Asuma said "Hokage-sama most likely told her when she was younger. My dad and her have a close bond."

Naruto nodding said "That and I've meet two of them."

Everyone hearing this gained wide eyes and stopped. Kakashi quickly asked "Which two?"

Naruto smiling said "Ero-sannin and Tsunade-nee."

She then blinking turned to Gai and said "That reminds me since I have perfect chakra control now, I could possibly heal you now Gai-sensei."

Everyone hearing this gained even wider eyes. She doing a few handsigns created the mystic palm technique. She walking over to Gai put the hand over his legs and arm. She closing her eyes focused on the broken bones and with precision put them back together. She opening her eyes smiled and said "All better Gai-sensei."

Gai shedding his cast, smiled brightly and said "Yosh once again my flames of youth can burn brightly."

Naruto sweat dropping walked back beside Kurenai and blinked finding everyone but Gai staring at her with wide eyes. She blinked and asked "What?"

Kakashi asked "How did you just do that?"

Naruto eye smiling said "Tsunade-nee gave me some scrolls for medical ninjutsu, and has been sending me scrolls since. I didn't think I'd ever be able to use them, but now with my perfect chakra control I can."

Ten-Ten not being able to take it any more asked "Why do you call Tsunade-sama Nee-chan?"

Naruto smiling said "Because that is what she told me to call her. She said something about the Uzumaki and Senju clan being cousin clans or something like that. I didn't argue as she was giving me one of the warmest hugs I have ever felt in my life."

Everyone hearing this could understand why the hug was so warm. Kakashi giggled like a pervert wishing that he could get a hug like that from Kurenai or Anko. Naruto hearing this giggle snapped her fingers and said "That reminds me. I can start learning her super strength technique now that I have perfect chakra control."

Kakashi hearing this quickly blanched and said "Now Naruto you should wait to learn that as."

He blinked when Naruto pulled out a scroll and started to read it. He looking over her shoulder blanched spotting the details to said technique. He quickly tried to take the scroll but was stopped by Kurenai who gave him a deadly smirk. He gulping quickly fell back and started to pray for his life. Sadly Kami didn't like that the sensei of her daughter was pervert and was ignoring his prayer.

Review or be forced to give the talk to Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Inari, and Hanabi.

Next chapter will deal with the council, and someone gets a kiss.


End file.
